


Memories

by TumbleW



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Shadamy, Shadamy and Amy, ShadowXAmy, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleW/pseuds/TumbleW
Summary: Amy Rose is no longer apart of the land of the living...or at least she believes that's the case.  Then again she has no recollection of herself or her past much less her name.  Here and there she feels jolts of images and words scream at her mind that hint at her of who she is and her memories- like who her friends are.  Only none of her friends are able to see her or hear her, so how is she meant to communicate with them?While keeping around them she begins to piece together who she is and her relationship with these people and when they begin to question her whereabouts will they be able to figure out whats happened to the pink rosette? They seem to believe her absentees might be the cause of a certain doctor, but is this doctor really the reason for her sudden disappearance or her becoming a spirit?  One person is able to see and hear her much to the both of their surprise but whether he'll help her or her friends at all is another story entirely.There are many questions with little to much answers if only she could just remember...





	1. Chapter 1

There is a phenomenon that has been said to occur in people that experience near death.  The before moments said to be a replay of your entire life right before your eyes, and the after math of when one is past deaths doors claim for a moment to have had an “out-of-body” experience.  Felt their souls leave their physical bodies, they have described and watched as a spirit of themselves departed into a bright warm light that beckoned those who laid their eyes upon it.

Amy Rose saw and felt none of these things.  Her mind was hazy and everything around her dark as she opened her heavy eye-lids.  It was a struggle, she felt herself almost fighting to stay consciousness like a part of her wanted to give into this exhaustion her body was under.  Yet, some other strange part of her was fighting and screaming at her to regain consciousness.  She began to take note of just how light her body felt, like there was nothing holding her to the ground. 

As if she were floating and slowly making her way upward, except there was nothing above her that she could have possibly been floating up towards; only complete darkness all around her.  She struggled to move, to make any sort of sound come out her lips, but no sound escaped her neither did her body seem to want to respond.  A mixture of feelings began to overwhelm her with a barrage of questions she had no answers to give and no one to ask them too.

Was she dead? She didn’t recall dying?

Then again, she couldn’t recall anything before waking up here… 

What had she even been doing in her last minutes before?  Had she been with someone? 

What **did** she even remember?

She felt a twinge of pain in her head as she continued to try and recall anything to come forward.  Only to have these images of people suddenly flash quickly across her mind causing her to let out a small gasp at how abrupt it hit her.  The images seemed hazy that she couldn’t identify any specific detail about these people, yet the sakura hedgehog felt almost a familiarity from seeing these images; those people.

_Friends_

Were…those her friends she just saw?  The word seemed to linger around in her head, refusing to offer any other thing.  She continued to question herself wondering where those friends were, and why if they were her friends was she here alone in this suffocating darkness that threatened to take her. 

Fear griped her heart at all this uncertainty, this isolation.

 _Please…_ She pleaded, her eyes shutting tightly as they brimmed with tears.

_I’m scared…_

_I don’t want to be alone…_

_I want…_

Perhaps, as if an answer to her cries a soft bluish glow began to emit from below her.  She opened her eyes once more, and almost as if there had never been any sort of restraints on her body she managed to turn herself around.  Jade eyes widening slowly in surprise as down below she couldn’t help but notice a massive hole that seemed to appear from thin air, but it was what was through that hole that the sakura hedgehog could not break her gaze away from.  Like looking through a mirror she could see a familiar looking city.  The name wouldn’t come to her but just like with those people she saw flash across her mind, she felt a familiarity. 

“They…” She managed to squeeze the words out of her, barely audible to even herself.

“My… **Friends.** ” She spoke again, more audible with a sureness in her voice.

“They’re waiting…”  she tried to move but found herself continuing to float away from the city,

“Back…!” She continued to squeeze the words out of her, becoming more and more desperate as the image of the city began to grow smaller and smaller.  
  
“ **Back** **!”** More defiantly and louder than before she cried out,  
  
“ **LET. ME. GO. BACK**!” she screamed, willing her body to change in the direction it seemed to be moving.  Arm outstretched, she reached out with all her might as if expecting someone to take her hand and pull her down. 

Close to frustrated tears, she felt a light wind pass through her quills that slowly began to feel stronger and stronger as she began her decent downward.

She was falling, both hands outstretched now. A smile breaking across her face as the darkness began to fade with blue skies and vast city down below awaiting her return.


	2. Chapter 2

The rosette hedgehog stared down below to the bustling city full of humans rushing past each other in the streets.  It was a city that she felt a familiarity to somehow, yet the name continued to escape her. Which she found odd considering the connection she felt with this unknown city, however the name of the city was the least of concerns.  Currently, the young rosette was trying to clear this fog clouding over her mind. It left key details about herself difficult to remember. Her name for starters was hazy to her, who she was, and what she was doing before, everything about her in general was muddled in confusion.  If she tried to think too hard on the answer she was given a splitting headache in response.

 

She remembered only the few minutes before when she had been surrounded in darkness.  Images of people had flashed through her mind at the time, but she couldn't point out any sort of details.  The only word that screamed into her mind when she saw those quick images was the word "friends", and for some reason it just seemed right to assume that was the case.  So, if she were to follow her gut then finding those people would be her fastest bet at getting any sort of answers.  Only, she had no idea where to begin to find these people or even for that matter how they looked like.  She couldn't recall any details of their faces, but a flash of the color blue seemed to stand out among the blur of faces. 

 

 _That doesn't really help me out here though._ She sighed,

 

Still, the female hedgehog felt like she couldn't continue to hover in the air forever staring mindlessly below lost in deep thought.  If she wanted anything to happen she had to do something after all. Even though she wasn't exactly sure what she should be doing, all the female knew was that action had to be taken.  Without much thought, in fact with much ease she descended down to the unknown city with her bare feet just slightly hovering above the pavement.

 

Was flying something that was always normal to her?  

 

Something in her seemed to say otherwise.  Yet, she didn't seem to have much problem navigating through. Her body felt so light as if nothing was holding her down to this earth, and almost like she was free to just leave this world at any moment to go somewhere far beyond.  Something in her made her hesitate though.

 

She couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt as if she had people in this world she needed to stay for.  People she needed to see, like if she had some sort of purpose, and it only continued to frustrate her the more she couldn't remember.  She was sure those people had to be those blurred faces of those friends of hers.  Very sure in fact.

 

_Remember me, don't focus on what we can't figure out right now.  Focus on what we can do and what we already know. What we do KNOW is that unless any action is taken nothing will change.  So, let’s just START by talking with people. Maybe someone can tell me who I am..._

 

"Excuse me," She approached a man standing around lost in his phone.  Only she received no response, not even a glance, or some sort of acknowledgment much to her annoyance.

 

She tried again, clearing her throat a bit.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Her frown and scowl deepened seeing yet again she was being ignored.  Trying desperately to keep herself from making a scene she decided it be best to just ask someone else.

 

Preferably one with **MANNERS**.

 

Letting out a long shaky breath to calm the bubbling anger she felt beginning to rise from trying to get this person to acknowledge her, she stepped over to another individual who seemed to be waiting to cross the street.

 

_Okay, Let’s just try this again._

 

“Excuse me, Ma’m? Do you think you could help me?” She smiled, as sweetly as she could muster up.  Only to feel that said smile twitch seeing she was being ignored yet AGAIN.

 

“Nngh...I said- ’’ She began to try once more before seeing the women begin to walk away seeing the light at the crosswalk turn green, and it was at that moment the young rosette felt something in her snap.  She tried so hard to control it though, and turned hearing the crowd of people gathering behind as they began to cross.

 

"You...Can you...Hey...I...Ma'm...Sir...UHM!..." She tried, over and over with each person only for the same result.  Then unable to contain her anger any longer with clenched fists and gritted teeth, she burst.

 

“ **WOULD SOMEBODY JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!?!?!** ” She roared, looking all around her for **some** sort of acknowledgement.  Except again, people continued on their way as if they had not heard any part of her outburst.  Almost like she was _invisible_ , and that only fueled her bubbling rage.

 

“ ** _I SAID_ STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!**” She reached out then, ready to yank on the arm of a passerby who was getting ready to walk past her on the crosswalk only for her hand to go right through their arm leaving her dead in her tracks, eyes wide in shock.

 

_Eh?_

 

She looked to her hands in uncertainty, as she slowly began to reach out to another group of passersby's hurrying across before the light could change.  Her hand phasing through each and every person.

 

 _That’s not...supposed to happen…_ Shaking her head in disbelief, standing in the middle of the street lost in her shock and confusion, the light flickered to red.  This time it wasn’t just people who were phasing right through her, but cars and trucks as they drove right past her entire being.  She jumped upward in fear and shock, away from the road, the cars, and people as she just remained hovering above in the air looking downward once more.

 

_This isn’t...right?_

 

She felt like none of these things were supposed to be happening.  Her being able to float or fly or whatever she was doing. People not being able to SEE or HEAR her.  People just walking right THROUGH her. None of this was right. Her arms wrapped around herself tightly as fear begin to creep its way into her, accompanied by an impending dread.

 

How is she supposed to take action if  she can’t do anything? How is she supposed to get answers when she doesn’t even know where to go? Who is she? Is she dead?  Is she a spirit? Was she always a spirit that was capable of things like this? Where exactly in this familiar city is _home_ ?  Is home even here?  Were her feelings wrong?  Was this not even where home was? Where were her _friends_ ? Who **ARE** her friends??

 

Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to stop the barrage of questions that continued to circle over and over in her mind with no immediate answers in sight.  Just as she was close to frustrated tears, a familiar sound was heard from even further above her.  There was a twinkle in her eyes as a familiar looking plane flew right past her as she gazed up.  It was as if her subconsciousness was screaming at her then.

 

 _A blue plane...?_   It wasn't exactly the right shade of blue that she had in her head, but there was something else about that plane.  Like she had seen that plane before and had even ridden on it before.  Her body without realizing it began to move on its own, following the direction of the plane.  There was a blurred face trying to come forward to her mind, as she continued to fly after it, gaining more speed as their was a name that was threatening to come out.  Almost at the tip of her tongue, but continuing to evade her along with the face until she was flying just above the plane now and looking down at the pilot. 

 

A young orange furred fox, smiling away oblivious to her presence as he continued to pilot the plane on his regular patrol of the city.  His set of twin tails spilling out from behind him in his seat, being the catalyst that jolted her memories.

 

"TAILS!" She smiled with relief and happiness as the haze surrounding his image disappeared.  Perhaps not completely, but she was able to recall his name and knew without a doubt this was her friend that she had gone on adventures with time after time on this very plane.  There was...someone else on those adventures with them, but at the moment she couldn't recall or care.  She had found one friend by a stoke of luck and that was all that mattered at this moment in time. 

 

Now the next problem was trying to find a way to communicate with the fox and make herself known...

 


	3. Chapter 3

The pink rosette let out a tired sigh as she metaphorically threw in the towel.  For a few days now, she had tried desperately to somehow make her presence known to the young kit.  Yet to no avail. 

 

Unable to be heard or to interact with any sort of objects, she had been left at a standstill.  She had been trying to figure out her next move when her initial attempts at communication failed, but she wasn't sure if there was anything more at this point to try.

 

Whether she was speaking or screaming, she remained unheard.  She tried to interact with objects around his workshop, specifically trying to knock things off his work bench for attention as childish as it sounded.  Only for her hands and body to phase through everything she tried to come in contact with. 

 

She had tried to pick up a pen and write out a message for him on a piece of paper that had been left out in the open, but that led nowhere. She had tried to catch him looking into a mirror, hoping maybe he might be able to see her reflection.  Only to her frustration to see she had no reflection, because _she wasn't actually there_.  At least, that’s how it seemed.  

 

Her spirit or whatever she was seemed to be present and there in the workshop with him, but to Tails she might as well have just been invisible.  She **was** invisible.  In her desperation, she had even waited for him to step into the shower in hopes that the mirror would fog up.  Then with her finger she would have traced a message out for him.  Yet again only to result in another failed attempt, as her fingers merely phased through the glass. 

 

Even when she had worked up the courage to go through such an embarrassing plan, and of course that would not have worked.  What had she even been thinking?  No matter what her hands or body **touched** , the results were the same.  Unable to be heard and unable to touch anything, there were very few options left to try.  There were **no** options.  She was stuck.

 

The sakura hedgehog felt herself let out another long sigh, as all previous _failed_ attempts of communication kept circling around in her mind. 

 

"What’s a girl supposed to do to get a little attention over here Tails?" She questioned, knowing full well there was no response to come as he continued tinkering on with his plane. 

 

Funny enough, while asking him this there was a part of her that felt like this feeling she was going through was familiar.  This frustration of trying to get someone’s attention but failing…

 

The young fox let out a tired sigh himself, interrupting the young girl from thinking any more deeply on this.

 

“I wonder where Sonic is…It’s been almost a week since I last heard from him.” He thought out loud, swiping some sweat off his head as he moved out from underneath the plane to look towards the door.  Almost as if he was expecting someone to walk through the door at any moment.

 

“You know Sonic, He’ll come around eventually.  No need to worry too much Tails.” She shrugged, not really knowing who exactly he was talking about.  There was a blurred face that kept popping up in her mind every time Tails thought out loud about Sonic, but no further details of him would come.  Though in all honesty her attention was elsewhere.  Initially the young rosette had thought just finding one of her friends would unlock all her memories or at the very least allow her to figure out what was going on, but things were not exactly going to plan.  Though whenever Tails mentioned the name Sonic, the color blue seemed to be increasingly present in her mind..

 

_Focus._

 

Through her stay the young girl took notice of her friend’s habits.  One habit, she noted was that the young kit seemed to talk to himself a lot.  Not at all to her annoyance though.  In fact, Tails talking to himself out loud allowed her to feel like if she was talking to someone and not just to herself.  Of course, he never heard her responses nor did she ever expect any sort of reply.  It just felt weirdly nice to be able to talk.  Kind off.

 

It bought her _some_ normalcy.  

 

“I hope he hasn’t run into some sort of trouble…” He trailed off, pushing himself off the ground to go clean himself up.

 

 _Looks like he’s calling it a day._   She noted, realizing another day had pass her by without any sort of progress made. 

 

Though was there really any progress to be made?

 

Unless Tails invented something that could allow him to see spirits or whatever she was, it did not seem like she was going to get anywhere in her current situation.  Maybe instead of trying to figure out how to communicate with Tails, she should just leave the workshop and try figuring out where _herself_ physically was.

 

 _Even if I did try to go out on my own to try to find some clues on my whereabouts, I don’t exactly know who I am or what I was even doing before all this mess…_ She groaned, sensing her mind going around in circles.

 

_I guess I just have to wait…?  They are bound to notice that I’ve gone missing, but what if it’s too late? What if I’m slowly dying or in need of help or…_

 

Sensing her mind going deeper and deeper into despair, she shook her head and those thoughts far from thought.

 

_No! it’s okay, I’m okay.  Thing’s might not be looking so good but I believe in my friends.  Even if they might not be able to hear me or see me… I know they will see that something is wrong.  They’ll do something about this…_

 

_They just need to notice first.._

 

* * *

 

Sonic was for the lack of a better word _unsettled_.  He had been for a couple days now ever since he had that strange dream.  If he could even call it a dream.  A dream was supposed to be pleasant after all, what he could recall of what he had dreamt up was closer to a nightmare.  At least it could have become a nightmare had it not ended so abruptly, but Sonic did not really like to dwell on things.  So, he figured he would have been able to clear up his mind after a good simple long run.

 

It had worked.  Kind off. 

 

He found himself thinking back on it from time to time if he stayed still too long.  Considering it had already been a few days though it annoyed him.  He just could not seem to shake it off.  For once he found himself WANTING for a certain pink hedgehog to come bounding out of nowhere towards him, so that he could at least see her with his own eyes. 

 

See that she was…Okay.

 

He rarely ever dreamt of his friends, and when he did he dreamt about the many adventures they had been through all his life.  He dreamt of future adventures they had yet to go through, but never anything like _that._

 

It had started off as a fairly normal day, so normal in fact that Sonic had not initially thought he was dreaming.  It had been a beautiful morning, the sun shining down brightly as the forest was serene.  A light cool breeze swaying the leaves of the trees and flowers in the area.  Normally on a day as beautiful as this Sonic would have perched himself up onto one of the branches of the many trees around the area.  Would have let that cool breeze and the peaceful surroundings lull him off into a nice nap, but currently Sonic found himself speeding through an open meadow of the forest.  The silence of the forest now being filled with angry cries.

 

The ever energetic pink rose was close behind his tail, her hammer out and ready to pound him into the ground if he dared slow even a tiny bit.  Her jade eyes burning with anger as she roared out about him missing one of their many "dates" that he could never really recall setting up.  Whether a date was really set up though was neither here or there, because the main point was that Amy Rose was **not** happy.  Sonic knew from personal experience that an unhappy Amy Rose was a very dangerous thing.

 

 **"SOOOOONIIICCC!!"** She screamed out with so much fury, causing Sonic to instinctively pick up more speed in fear as nervous beats of sweat began to form.

 

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU GET BACK HERE **RIGHT. NOW.** " She demanded, swinging her hammer as he felt it just barely graze his back.  

 

 _She really has been getting faster...totally not the time to be impressed though!! Gotta keep alive! Live another day!_   Sonic dared himself a look back, grinning nervously as his emerald eyes only saw those firey jade orbs that had no signs of mercy anywhere within them.  

 

_NOPE_

 

_NOPE_

 

_NOPE_

 

Without another second thought he kicked his feet into another gear, and sped as far ahead into the wooded area of the forest as he possibly could.  Intending to give her some time to cool off knowing that it would be fruitless to try to explain all the reasons why he should **NOT** be smashed with her hammer.  Far behind him, Sonic heard her scream something more after him, but it was lost in the wind.  He would probably get an earful of what else she had wanted to get across to him when she finally calmed, and when he said "calmed" he meant when she did not want to wave that hammer of hers straight down on him.  She would still be pretty angry at him, especially when he just left her in the dust like that.  He was not too far ahead though.  He had put enough distance between them where they could not see other, but still close enough that she would be able to catch up in no time. 

 

Skidding to a halt, he could not help the grin breaking out across his face as he took a look back in the direction he came speeding from.

 

"For someone who doesn't have Super Sonic Speed, Amy sure can run.." He chuckled, leaning against one of the trees as he intended to take a breather and enjoy the beautiful surroundings.  Before...

 

His ears twitched, hearing what sounded like...laughter?  It was faint but he was sure that was what he had heard. Hearing the laughter coming from behind, he turned his head. Only, he saw nothing.  He walked just a bit further into the forest in the direction of the faint laughter he had heard, but only saw more forest and denser trees.

 

 _Did I just imagine that?..or maybe that was Amy?_ As he turned back to wonder if he had just misheard the direction of laughter, a big ball of fur seemed to suddenly appear in front of his face.  In shock, the blue hedgehog stumbled back in surprise.

 

"W-Wow?! What-.." Sonic seemed to trial off, as he saw what looked like...ears?  He blinked, slowly rising back to his feet as what he thought was just a big ball of fur looked to be a creature of sorts.  A creature with four sets of long ears folded back behind its head with a little body attached.

 

"Hey there little fella, are you the source of that giggling I heard?" Sonic smiled, reaching out to scratch its head as he was taking in all of the details of this little creature.  It was a creature Sonic actually was not familiar with or had ever seen before.  Though it did have some similarities to a chao.  It was small like a chao and both of them could fly, but apart from that...

 

 _Okay maybe it's nothing like a chao, but what the heck is it and where did it even come from?_ Sonic questioned silently to himself, as he continued to scratch the top of its head much to the little creatures enjoyment.  He guessed unlike a chao besides the fur and ears this creature was not so much flying, but floating.  It had little light purple wings, but they were not flapping nor were they connected to its little body.  They just seemed to float behind his person.  Sonic also took note of the three halos this creature seemed to have, one floating just above its head while the other two seemed encircled around one set of its long ears.  Was it an angel of some sort?  He also thought maybe it could have been a pet of someones as he noticed a little collar around its neck with a bell attached.  Then again the bell on its collar was not the only bell it had on it.  His eyes glanced down from the collar itself to the two giant yellow bells it had besides its body.  They were both almost as big as the size of its own little body. 

 

 _Are these just for decoration or are they attached to it somehow?_ He wondered,as he removed his gloved hand from its head. 

 

"Can you talk little guy?" Sonic questioned the little purple and white furred creature, only to be met with that same mischievous expression it seemed to naturally have.  The only "response" if he could call it that was the sound of its bells jingling as the creature moved its head to the side, continuing to look at Sonic with that mischievous smile.  Maybe not from the expression on its face but from the gesture it made, Sonic took it to mean not only could the little guy not talk it could not seem to understand him either. 

 

"I'll take that as a no then."  Sonic sighed, as he looked around for any signs of anyone this little guy might belong too.

 

"Do you live here by yourself?  Heh..actually can you even understand me I wonder?  Well, If you can feel free to follow me back if you're alone here by yourself.  I got a bunch of friends who I'm sure would love to meet you."  Sonic grinned, already knowing a certain pink girl who would fall in love with this little thing. 

 

Its pink eyes seemed to gleam at the invitation, but still something about that expression stuck on its face...

 

The creature opened its mouth, whether to say something or make a noise of sorts.  Sonic was not sure which of the two the creature did, all he heard was the jingling of its bells before everything around Sonic seemed to _stop._ There was no more of a cool breeze passing through his quills or the trees.  No sound of bugs or any atmospheric sound of the forest.  Everything  just seemed still and eerily quiet, with the world around him slowly beginning to fade away.  He rubbed at his eyes before looking once more as he was watching all of his surroundings suddenly turning black and fading away as if he had never really been in any forest.  Shock and confusion passed through him as he looked all around, then back only to find the creature gone and suddenly there was nothing.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It took so long, because I am getting ready for a trip. Which is stressing me out, but also during my preparation as I was writing the next chapter. It was erased twice from my laptop as I have the bad habit of not saving when I get on a roll of writing. So, I am sorry for the wait. It was hard to motivate myself to write after the second time I lost the draft, but here we go!"

 

Everything seemed to be happening so fast to the blue blur, which seemed ironic considering “fast” was something Sonic was all for.  However, at this moment it was difficult for him to wrap his head around the situation he had found himself in.

 

One second, Sonic was standing in the middle of a forest green scenery.  The next second, he was being surrounded by excoriating darkness that was beginning to make his head spin.  It hit him so hard that he was suddenly on his knees, but the spinning refused to stop.  It was not until his whole body hit the floor or at least where there should have been ground, that the spinning seemed to finally slow to a crawl. 

 

 _What’s…happening to me?_  

 

Not only did his body feel suddenly extremely heavy, but he felt his mind growing hazy.  Was he being affected by this darkness?  He certainly had not felt any sort of fatigue minutes before, yet now Sonic felt all the energy in him being drained. 

 

 _Man...I could really use...a nap._   He could not help but think to himself, as his eyelids slowly began to close.  Part of his mind was telling him to fight it.  Knowing full well something was off and figuring sleep should be the last thing he should be doing.  However, his body would just not respond the way he wanted it too.  All he wanted to do at that moment was sleep. 

 

No, to give into this sudden exhaustion and maybe he would have.  Had he not heard a voice.

 

His ears twitched, the voice sounded muffled and far.  Yet, familiar.

 

_…_

_……_

_………_

_…………_

 

Sonic’s ears continued to twitch as he could hear a conversation, or at least something close to that.  He could not clearly hear the words being said, but he could not help but think that he knew who that voice belonged too.  He felt like it almost sounded like…

 

_Sonic!_

His eyes shot open as his mind seemed to kick back into gear.  The source of the voice now clear in his mind.

 

“Amy??” His head shot up, hearing the panic in her voice as she called out to him.  He felt a sudden sharp pain in his head but tried to ignore it, along with all the questions swirling around in his head.  What was that just now?  Sonic had felt his mind drifting off somewhere with his body becoming more and more unresponsive, but whatever had been affecting him was gone.  His body was no longer heavy nor was his mind covered in any sort of haze.  In fact, the thing clear now on Sonic’s mind was Amy being in trouble.

 

_Stop it!_

 

“Amy!?”  He called out to her once more, shooting up to his feet as adrenaline began to pump through him.

 

_Get away from me!!_

 

Sonic looked all around him, hearing her voice coming from all directions which left him unsure where to turn or go. So, he ran in every direction possible trying to reach her only to be met with that never-ending darkness he just could not seem to escape from.

 

_Stop!_

_...Please..._

_..No more.._

 

_...Why?..._

 

_...Why are you doing this?..._

_..Sonic.._

Sonic skid to another halt and felt his chest ache as he continued to hear her desperate pleas.  She sounded not only desperate but in  **pain** , and even though Sonic still had no clear plan on how to get out of wherever he was, or an idea of where Amy even was, he continued to run.  It was all he could do, and it tore him up inside.  Sonic pushed himself forward each time ignoring all the negatives, because all he could think was that he  **needed**  to get to Amy.  Her safety was  **his**  priority.  She was one of Sonic’s oldest and dearest friends.  She was…

 

Sonic stopped and began to turn around in another desperate attempt to get to her, only as he turned, he found himself back to where he had once been.  Back in the forest, as if he had never been anywhere else.  Sonic did not have much time to stand there in shock and confusion, because there before him was none other than the pink hedgehog herself. 

 

Except, the relief that he should have felt never came. The sense of relief instead being replaced with much… _darker_  emotions. 

 

Before him the pink rosette lay face down on the grass. Her small  _beaten_  and  _tattered_ body trembling as she was struggling to crawl  _away_  from where he stood.  Her  _blooded_  hands gripped the grass below her as she continued to try and push herself to keep moving.  He could not see her face, but hearing those sharp intakes of breaths, accompanied by soft whimpering, he could tell she was crying, and in  **pain**  with each shaky breath he heard her take in.

 

It had been such a long time since he felt such a towering of negative emotions getting the better of him.  His body began to shake as all he could feel was  **anger** build up inside him. If there was one thing, he  **hated**  more than anything, it was seeing his friends hurt.  Amy was no exception to this and seeing the sight she was in... She was more than just "hurt".

 

His hands bawled up tightly to fists, all he could think about was wanting to **hurt** the person responsible for this.  Wanting to hurt them so badly that they would NEVER hurt her or any of his friends again.  Sonic knew he was losing himself to his anger, but he did not stop or care.  He turned with a dark look over his face, expecting to find the person responsible for so badly wounding his friend standing behind them.  Only, that was not the case.  Instead, the sight Sonic found behind him only set further fuel to his anger.

 

There were  _multiple_  trees broken and damaged with blood smeared across the bark where the damage seemed the most evident.  It seemed as if something had hit and broken these trees upon impact, and Sonic did not need to think too hard on what that "something" was.  It was evident what happened from the scene behind him to the state his beloved friend was in. He refused to play out the scene in his head.  Instead, only one burning question was circling around in his mind.   **Who**  did this? 

 

"Sonic..." came Amy’s voice from behind, just barely audible enough for him hear.  Enough to have also broken him free from his dark thoughts at the sound of her sobbed cries.

 

What…was he doing just standing there getting so lost in his anger when his friend was still in need of his help?  She might not have needed him to beat up any sort of  _bad guy_  anymore, but she still needed  **him**.

 

“Amy! -’’

 

 **“N-O**!” She screamed, with such anger and _fear_.  That it made Sonic flinch his out reached hand back, never having heard her sound anything like this before.  Just as he took another small step forward ready to call out to her once more, he quickly found himself stumbling back into the grass as her hammer came dangerously close to smacking him across the face. 

 

“I SAID  _GET AWAY_  DAMN IT!” Considering her condition, he had not thought she still had it in her to swing that dangerous mallet of hers.  It almost bought a relieved smile on his face to see otherwise but seeing that she still had not realized it was him, seeing her terrified reaction, it really did pain him.

 

“Amy…It’s okay” Sonic tried once more with a gentler approach,

 

“It’s me, Sonic, I… ” He paused, as he was going to apologize for ever leaving her alone to begin with, for not being there for her when she was getting attacked, but that it would be okay now.  That she was safe.  He was finally here now.  He would not abandon or leave her anytime soon except, he felt something  _wet_  against his chest as he bought his gloved hand up against it that just stopped him completely...

 

* * *

 

Sonic shook the image of what he saw away from his thoughts, he found himself doing exactly what he had not wanted to do.  He wanted to  _forget_  about the dream, wanted to forget about the after image he saw.  Forget everything that happened after that, which he will admit was not so difficult.  A lot of the dream afterwards was lost to him, whether it was because he did not want to remember or the reason simply being that a couple of days had already gone by since he first had the “dream”.  However, he was sure it was more the former rather than the latter. 

 

When he had first awoken it had taken Sonic a few minutes to get his bearings straight.  He was unsure which part had been a dream and which part had been real.  Had the part with Amy spewing her hatred at him for missing another of their "dates" been a part of the dream or had that been real?  Had meeting that creature been real? Being trapped in that void?

 

He could not recall at what point in his day he had decided to take a nap, but there he was laying against a tall shady tree in a meadow much like the meadow he had been running across to escape a certain pink hedgehog. 

 

He figured after a few moments that everything leading up to what he had seen must have been a dream, because if he had somehow fallen asleep waiting for Amy then he should have been **in** the forest when he had woken up.  Seeing as that was not the case, gave Sonic a reason to let out a sigh of relief.  Though, it was scary seeing just how much of his surroundings were exactly like he had dreamt.  Further ahead if he continued past the open meadow, he would hit a patch of forest.  Much like again, the one in his dream. 

 

So, if he explored further into that patch of forest would he encounter that strange creature?  Would he encounter an injured Amy? All those broken trees?

 

_All that blood?_

 

He looked down to his hands anxiously as that last thought crossed his mind and clenched them tightly before speeding off into the direction of that patch of forest.  He continued to assure himself repeatedly that it had all just simply been a dream, but still he wanted to see with his own eyes.  Feel that validation.  He thought it might help him feel better, and although he searched every inch of that forest with no indication of anything ever having taken place, it did not ease him.

 

It especially did not ease him when a certain pink hedgehog failed to come find him as the day’s passed.  Usually, no matter where he went, she was quick to track him down.  Claiming she had a “Sonic Rader” to which he could not help but roll his eyes too, but sure enough without fail Amy was always able to find him no matter where he went. 

 

 _You’re being totally paranoid_ Sonic could not help but scold himself, currently on another of his runs trying to clear up his mind.

 

 _Amy’s got her own things going on.  She can’t always be chasing you around, just accept that it was nothing more then a dream and get over it._ Sonic speed up, as he continued to try and ease his anxious thoughts.

 

_It doesn’t usually take her this long for you two to cross paths though, so what if something IS wrong?  What if that dream was a premonition of danger? What if.._

As he continued his circling thoughts, Sonic found himself running up the side of a mountain.  Farther and farther he went, coming to a complete stop just at the mountains peak.  Without even stopping to take in the beautiful scenery just below him, Sonic took a deep breath in and let out all his frustration into one giant yell. 

 

“…What is wrong with me?” He could not help but ask himself out loud, as he finished and proceeded to catch his breath.

 

“Maybe, I should just visit Amy if I’m this spazzed out.” He reasoned to himself, before letting himself rest atop a rock.  He could not help but make a face at the idea of the pink rosette.  It was not like he would not be happy to see Amy, on the contrary seeing her would probably be the only thing to help him at this moment. 

 

“What am I supposed to say though?  “Hey Ames, don’t mind me.  Just thought I’d check up to see if you’re doing okay! Why? Oh you know because I had a freaky dream of you being…not…okay and...what? Me worried over your safety? Of course, I’m worried over your safety Ames we’re friends! I mean I’m not OVERLY worried.  I’d be acting the same way if I had the same dream about Tails or Knuckles! N-not that you aren’t special...I mean-”ugh…what AM I doing?” He put a hand over his head, feeling like he could continue to go on having this pretend conversation with her for a while if he did not stop.  He just knew Amy well, that is just what happens when you have been friends with someone for so long.  It was also for that very reason that he knew Amy might interpret his concern and worry to mean something else, when it did **not.**

 

“I just don’t want to make this out to be a big deal when it obviously isn’t.  Man, of all the times I would love for her to show up and catch me into one of those death grip hugs of hers…She’s AWOL.”  He grumbled, as he decided to just take a moment to lose himself to the beautiful sight below.  He had seen plenty of mountain tops, but the sight for each one of them was always relaxing.  The open sky, with the sun shining so brightly down upon all the vast greenery of forest that seemed to just go on for miles.  He could see more mountains even farther off into the distance filled with more vegetation, and with his speed he could get to the top of each of those mountains in seconds.

 

Maybe he would challenge himself.  Estimate how long it would take him to reach each of those mountains peaks, but he was more then confident on the results.  Honestly, he just wanted to continue to find things to distract himself from.  Eggman had been quiet as of late.  Which he found a bit suspicious but since Tails had not called in to report of anything unusual, he did not think much of it.

 

 _Huh...There’s a thought.  I could visit Tails!  T_ he blue hedgehog perked up at the idea,

_It’s been awhile since I’ve last stopped by at the workshop.  I could get my mind off things, and maybe Tails will have heard from Amy.  He could find out for me if she’s doing okay, get my mind at ease, and no one would be the wiser!_

 

“When in doubt talk to your bro!” Sonic chirped, feeling a bit of weight lifted off him now with a game plan in motion.  Without much further thought, taking a quick stand Sonic threw himself off the peak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to be as detailed as I can, sometimes I feel I am not detailed enough about things. I also feel maybe this chapter might have been a bit rushed and may edit up a bit later, but for now. For those who have been waiting. Enjoy the next part of this story
> 
> EDIT: There we go, a little more happy with the few edits （*´▽`*)

 

 

“What do you boys think?” came the sultry voice of a white furred bat that was currently perched atop a boulder, one leg over the other with papers of documents in her hands.  They had been handed to the trio to look over on their own free time.  While most of the details concerning the mission had already been debriefed to them, she flipped slowly through each page trying to see if there were any clues or small details that may have been overlooked.  

 

A metallic voice was the first to respond to the question laid out to the two individuals in front of her. 

 

“There was no mention of Doctor Eggman being involved, nor is there any evidence within the details of the mission to say that he is the culprit.  Therefore, I conclude there has been an error.”

 

“That wasn’t exactly what I meant, but they certainly can’t get anything past you, huh Omega?” The bat grinned, humored that he chose to focus on that minute detail rather than comment on the mission itself.

 

The robot known to both of his colleagues as Omega seemed to process the question a second time, before deciding it did not matter what the original meaning had meant. It did not make his statement any less true.

 

“If the doctor is not involved then this mission is a hindrance to my objective.” He clarified for her, sensing she was the one not understanding.

 

“Well now, we can’t rule out the good old doctor just yet. In fact, whether he’s involved or not is what we’re here to find out.” She reasoned, knowing full well that unless the infamous doctor was involved then Omega would have no interest into seeing through with the completion of their mission.  However, she also could not help but have a hunch that Omega was not the only one with little interest to the mission at hand.  Her eyes immediately fell over to the dark ebony hedgehog standing just beside their robot companion, his back to her as he stood closer to the edge of the cliff they had come upon.  His gaze seeming transfixed on the river and giant waterfall rather than the building they were meant to be overlooking just down below.

 

“Am I wrong to assume that you feel the same Shadow?” She questioned, not really expecting much of an answer. So, when no response came, she had not been surprised.

 

“The probability of Doctor Eggman being involved with the discovered lifeless bodies of those humans is questionable at best.’’ Omega continued, after concluding that Shadow had no current input on these matters.

 

‘’They weren’t completely lifeless.” She countered,

 

“All the victims discovered are in comatose states, so they are technically alive.  As for the questionable part, that’s exactly why we’ve come all the way down here.  So, we can get some of those questions answered.’’

 

The bat, known simply as Rouge picked herself up from her seat then as she slipped the paperwork into her usual cosy spot for things.  She thought it was about time they get a move on with things, or nothing would get solved.

 

Omega merely stood still as the bat sauntered over to the two, having picked up a pair of binoculars that had been laying on the grass below her.  He stayed silent for a moment as she looked through the spectacles, while he tried to analyze her reasoning for coming down to the Mystic Ruins.

 

“You believe questioning the Mutant fox would be the faster approach?’’

 

“I do.’’ She said, without taking her eyes off the building just atop the hill.  The “mutant fox’’ as Omega had called him was currently situated inside what the kit called his workshop.  A little building where he tinkered away on gadgets meant to aid his friends on their adventures.  From the runway besides the workshop, she figured it was also where he stored a certain blue plane that he was often seen flying over in Station Square.  It made her curious to see the inside of this workshop, just to see how he could possibly fit said plane into such a small interior.  Of course, this was not a social visit.  Business would have to come first.   Atop the workshop itself were the living quarters, but it was not there that she could see the heat signature radiating from.

 

“I’ve got good news for you Shadow, seems like your best friend is nowhere in sight.’’ She lowered the eyepiece, knowing that had been one of his biggest gripes when she had informed them of their destination.

 

“We don’t need the fox to give us the location of the doctor.’’ Shadow frowned, still not on board with her idea as she had suspected.

 

“You’re right’’ She sighed,

 

“We don’t “need’’ to go see Tails, but it would work out faster for us to eliminate the doctor as a suspect.  If anyone knows where he’s currently stationed and whether he’s been up to any suspicious activity, then it would be Sonic and his company.  Wouldn’t you agree?’’

 

“You actually think the doctor is involved?’’ he questioned, while arching a brow.  Just like Omega, even Shadow had his doubts on there being any sort of connection or involvement to the Doctor regarding this mission.

 

“I’ll admit, it isn’t really his usual M.O” She shrugged, not at all deterred by his sudden questioning.

 

“By all accounts it just sounds like some manic causing trouble in the city and attacking random people, but the amount of bodies turning up is unnatural  Taking also into account the state in which the bodies of the victims are being found is odd…”

 

Shadow's eyes narrowed, as he knew exactly what "odd" detail she was referring too.  It was a detail that even he had found unusual.

 

“The fact that when all these bodies have turned up each time there have been no noticeable injuries or signs of an attack taking place?”  

 

“Exactly! I mean, do you not find it odd that all these comatose people are just popping up with no signs of injuries, no signs of an attack, no signs of poisoning, or health related causes?  Something is happening to these people, yet no one seems to have an answer on the cause.  I personally don’t think it’s just some regular human's doing, especially at the rate these bodies are continuing to turn up.  It also wouldn’t have been given to G. U. N or our team if they didn't think it had something to do with Eggman, or some other high end threat we aren’t aware of yet.”

 

“So, you want to properly confirm things before we actually start looking at what this other threats could actually be?”  His concluded, after hearing her reasoning through.  Though still convinced they could have gone a different route with things if she really just wanted to remove him as a suspect.

 

“I'm perfectly aware that with our resources we could have found Eggman ourselves without having to ask for help from Sonic and friends, but we don’t have time to be searching all around trying to figure out where he’s hiding out.  G. U. N provided us with his last known location before they lost sight of him, but it would be a waste of a trip to go down there only to find out he wasn’t anywhere in the area.”  She explained further, knowing exactly the points he would throw at her.

 

“We don't have the luxury of time on this one, so let’s put aside our feelings here and get the information we came for.” She shoved the pair of binoculars against his chest before flying up into the air, about ready to descend after making sure she hit everyone of her points.

 

Shadow grunted, before looking to Omega for confirmation of what Rouge had said before.

 

“How’s it look Omega?”

 

“It is as Rouge said, only one heat signature is present within the building.  I confirm that it is indeed the mutant fox.”

 

Shadow spared a look through the pair of binoculars he had been handed over using the thermal installed onto the device, before giving a low reluctant growl.

 

“We go in and out.  I have no intention of having Sonic or any of his friends getting involved any further then necessary.”  He declared, throwing the binoculars back towards Rouge before speeding down the cliff.

 

Without missing a beat, the bat caught the device in her hands, giving herself a victorious smirk before flying over to Omega.

 

“You heard the hedgehog, best we not keep him waiting.”

 

“...There are still a number of flaws into the possibility of Doctor Eggman being involved that I believe eliminate him as a suspect, but seeing as you wish to be thorough, I shall follow.” Omega affirmed, before hovering down from the cliff with the white bat flying along beside him.

 

“That’s right, no harm in being too thorough.” She grinned victoriously, pleased with herself as the two made their slow decent downward.  They rejoined the black hedgehog waiting just by the entrance to the workshop.  Before anymore words could be exchanged between the party and without any warning, Omega proceed to raise a metallic hand against the wooden frame of the door.  Realizing what was about to happen, Rouge opened her mouth to speak only for the words to be drowned out by the blast.  He had let out a single shot that completely blasted through the entrance, leaving only a gaping hole where a door had once been. 

 

“Excuse me! Exactly, what reason was there to blow a hole through the door?!” Rouge frowned, a hand over her mouth and nose, annoyed by the amount of smoke now hitting them as they took a step through.

 

“Isn’t that supposed to be MY line?!” The twin tailed kit coughed, looking just as annoyed as he saw the damage done to his home.  The smoke that had enveloped the workshop from the blast was slowly clearing out, allowing him to better assess the damage as well as see the people behind the attack.  Before the blast and flying bricks, he had been in the middle of installing some new parts to his plane.  The blast had been so powerful that had he not been working on the far end of the workshop; he would have been blown away and injured way worse.  However, apart from his body aching from falling off his step ladder, Tails was unharmed. 

 

“Ugh, you’ll have to forgive my partner here.  While we had not discussed how would we enter, I thought it was fairly obvious that blasting a HOLE through the wall was not one of them.” She glared,

 

“In the interest of time which Rouge said is limited, this was the more efficient course of action.” Omega stated, in his usual matter of fact tone.  Much to both Tails and Rouge’s annoyance.

 

“How is blasting a hole through my wall more efficient then just knocking on my door?!”

 

“Our objective was to gain entrance into your home, which we are now in.  With your attention gained, we will now begin interrogation.”

 

Before Tails could even argue that they would have gained entrance had they just simply knocked as well, he stopped.

 

“Interrogation? A-Ah!!” Startled, the two tailed kit was suddenly lifted from the ground and was suddenly in the metallic grasp of the robot.

 

“You will surrender all information and knowledge around Doctor Eggman’s activities to us.” Omega stated, his grip slowly tightening around the young fox’s neck waiting for him to comply.

 

“W-What?..Egg..Eggman? What is...this..nngh…even about?” Tails asked, while barely managing to squeeze the words out.  He tried his best to struggle against the tight hold around his neck, while trying to also wrap his head around what was going on, but to no avail.

 

Rouge sighed, merely patting the robot’s arm and signaling him to loosen on his hold.

 

“You’re rushing just a bit too much there Omega.  When I said we had little time that was not the go ahead to engage in interrogation mode.  You’re just confusing the poor kid.  Come on, loosen up a bit there.”

 

“Or...better yet, just... let me go!” Tails croaked out, continuing to struggle and fight.

 

Shadow stood quiet all the while, usually one to interject at this point and take control of the situation.  However, his attention at that moment was on an individual that no one seemed to be taking any mind too.  On any other occasion, Shadow would have paid the girl no mind himself. 

 

This was just not any other time.

 

It was her appearance and the mere fact the pink rosette before him was _floating_ in mid-air that left him baffled.  Since their arrival into the workshop, his attention had been locked onto the female hedgehog known as Amy Rose.  She had been hovering around the two tailed fox since he had come into view from the smoke.  Concern and worry were etched onto her expression.  Continuously, she would ask him whether he was okay and unhurt.  Only to never gain a response.  Neither was she acknowledged once by him.

 

The worry and concern quickly turned to anger hearing Omega had been the culprit behind the destroyed home.  She _hovered_ up to his eye level then and began yelling all sorts of profanities at his colleague for having endangered her _precious_ friend.  Yet, Omega failed to react or acknowledge to anything she said as well.   Which might not have been that unusual for Omega, but seeing as Rouge herself failed to react to her unexpected presence or make any sort of attempt to quell her childish tantrum, Shadow could not help but feel that something was completely off.

 

They both had said before storming into the workshop that there had only been ONE heat signature radiating from within the workshop.  Shadow, with his own eyes had even confirmed this to be the truth.  So, how had all three failed to capture her presence?

 

“Stop it! You’re hurting him! You stupid piece of JUNK!” She screamed, her tiny fists bawled up tightly.  She tried desperately to hurt Omega who continued to have a firm grip over the fox.  In vain, she continued to try and stop him.  Each punch and kick never seeming to connect.  What should have been solid hits were merely her fists and feet passing right _through_ him.

 

_That isn't..._

 

“I swear, If you hurt him anymore! I-I!!” she was fuming, yet tears were brimming her eyes.  Out of sadness? Frustration? Shadow continued to watch, all the while questions continuing to gather and circle through his mind.  Why was it that no one else seemed to be paying attention to this?  Why were they acting as if they could not see her?  Why did it seem like only **he** was the one aware of her presence?  

They had stumbled across one another a couple of times before, but never like this.  Her usual red dress was replaced with a long white flowing one in its place.  Her usual red boots were also gone with nothing in their place, leaving her barefoot.  While her quills the previous times before had always been relatively short, they now fell just below her shoulders.  He chastised himself for these next thoughts, but from her appearance alone, he could not help thinking she looked rather... **angelic.**   He half expected to see white feathered wings protrude at any moment from along her back with a halo perched just a top her head.

 

Quickly, he shook the thought away.

 

 _She isn’t dead._ That he knew, anyways. 

 

Still...

 

“Omega” He finally spoke, halting any on going conversation that had been going on between his teammates.

 

“You confirmed that there was only one heat signature coming from this building, the heat signature being the fox himself correct?”

 

Rouge gave Shadow a puzzled expression, and was sure by Omega’s silence that even the robot himself was confused as to why he was asking such a sudden question that had nothing to do with whatever they had been discussing.

 

“…That is correct.” He finally seemed to confirm, before dropping Tails to the ground much to his immense relief as he tried to find his breath again.

 

“Tails!” Amy cried in relief, seeing him finally free.

 

Shadow seemed to take a moment, before pointing a finger to the two.

 

“I want you to scan the area once more.  Around him.  Tell me if there is nothing else that is showing up on your sensors.”

 

“Eheh...Shadow? What's this about?” The bat questioned with a forced smile now, as Omega took a moment before following instructions.  He was unsure himself what Shadow wanted him to see, and thought for second that it was something far off into distance, outside that Shadow was referring too.  Though his wording of choice seemed to contradict that theory.  So, he was quick to scrap the thought.

 

“I am uncertain what you wish for me to detect, but my scanners are only aware of the mutant fox being present in this building” He voiced out, after performing the second scan.  Tails gave Omega an irritated expression hearing the name he was being given before giving Shadow a questionable look.  He was at a loss as to where this conversation was going, but grateful enough for the interruption.  It had set him free from Omegas vice grip after all, but that reprieve would not last long.  The fox weighed his options, running did not seem like the viable option with Shadow around nor did fighting seem feasible.  If he had one of his inventions near at hand then maybe he could at least buy himself some time to escape, then again Omega had said something about just needing information on Eggman.  If he gave it to them, they were more likely to leave without any more trouble.  That seemed to be the more safest and plausible option, but they still had not told the fox exactly what all this was about.  What sort of information did they need about Eggman that they could not just get for themselves?  As Tails ran through his options, beside him Amy’s attention finally seemed set on Shadow.  She had been so preoccupied; she had failed to notice him.  Only now, did she finally see there being a third accomplice.

 

“Sha...dow?…” Quietly to herself, she repeated back the name the bat had called him.  Just like with the city she had seen, there was a familiarity with that name as she said it.  Her mind and thoughts began to stir.  It was different to those other times.  There were no blurred images of someone pushing against the surface of her thoughts, or any sort of screaming within her mind that told her she possibly knew this hedgehog.  Yet, she felt _something_...As she continued to stare hard in his direction, the pink rosette noticed that his eyes…were on _her_.

 

He was _looking_ at her.

 

He was _pointing_ at her **.**

 

With widened eyes, the realization as to what was happening hit her.  

“Can you **see** me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on my little vacation, not officially coming home till August. However, been having the growing need to write up the next chapter. So, I gave into temptation. Sat myself down and wrote what I think is a ton. I noticed while I was posting these chapters on my DA that what I think is a long chapter is not usually a long chapter. That’s why I usually end up cutting it off on what people call cliffhangers, but I really just think “Oh man this is getting too long! Cut!”. With this chapter though, I tried to ignore that little voice in my head telling me to end it now. I wanted to finally write Shadow and Amy’s interaction, which I am sure a lot of people were waiting on. Now, I did edit up the last chapter before just near the end to add a few small details, if you want to give that a read once more but other than that. Here you go. (๑꒪▿꒪)*

It was information on Eggman that they were looking for that much Tails knew, but if he did not have the information they were looking for, would they believe the fox and simply leave?  It did not seem likely, he figured whatever information they were looking to get out of him concerning the doctor was information they were  **sure**  he had.  The trio would not have wasted a trip down to see the young kit, blow a hole through his workshop, and try to interrogate him on knowledge he did not have.  The one thing eating at the kit was that he knew the trio had the resources to get the information they needed from the doctor using G.U.N.  So, what information did G.U.N not have that they believed Tails did? 

 

He had become so engrossed in his thoughts that when Shadow spoke again, he had not immediately reacted.  It was not until he felt a gloved hand pull him roughly up by his fur that Tails was pulled away from his thoughts.

 

"H-Hey!-" Tails began to say, before stopping short seeing the darkened look that had come over Shadows face.  It was an expression different to his usual frown.  A dangerous expression that left his senses going wild, screaming at him to get as far away from the hedgehog as possible.  

 

"I want you to explain yourself **n o w** , Fox." Shadow growled, anger seeming to seize him out of nowhere much to his ally’s confusion.

 

Holding his hands up in surrender, Tails was quick to answer this time around, but was unable to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.

 

"Explain...? E-Explain what exactly?? You three just barged into my workshop and neither of you have yet to tell me what all this is even about…I mean, what about Eggman is it that you guys want-" 

 

" **N O T**  about the doctor. About the  _girl_." He reiterated, lifting the young kit higher above the ground.

 

“I-I don’t know! I don’t know what you’re talking about!! What girl?! I thought this was about Eggman?!!” Tails yelled out in pain feeling his fur being pulled, his own gloved hands now fighting to break out of Shadow’s hold on him

 

“This **IS** about Eggman!” Rouge clarified, jumping in as she saw things beginning to get out of hand.

 

_First Omega and now Shadow?!_

“Do I seriously need to put you boys on leash whenever we go out?!” The bat chastised the two, glancing briefly to Omega seeing him moving to respond.

 

“That was a rhetorical question before you even start!” She frowned, turning her attention fully to Shadow then.  Before she could even begin to say anything more to him concerning the situation, he dropped the twin tailed kit and seemed to _flinch_ as he took a step back.

 

Tails, on the ground for a second time after being dropped roughly to the floor was rubbing at his pained chest, confused more than ever as to the reasoning behind their visit.  Omega and Rouge had both now stated that their purpose behind this “warm house call” was to get some sort of information regarding Eggman, but Shadow was demanding information about some mysterious girl. 

 

Before he could even question the ebony hedgehog any further to explain what girl he had been referring too, Rouge took him to the side away from the kid’s hearing.

 

“May I need remind you that **we** are on a time sensitive mission.  I would appreciate if you two boys not make this anymore difficult then it has to be.” She hissed under breath, as Shadow merely tugged his arm away from her grasp.

 

“…Get your answers from the fox and we’ll regroup back at our meeting point.  I’ve got something I need to do.” He turned, muttering something else under his breath that Rouge failed to catch.

 

“Shadow? Hey, wait a minute! What’s going on?” She grabbed at him once more, much to his annoyance as turned back to look at her.

 

“What _girl_ were you talking about just now and that second scan you had Omega perform…just what was all that about?” She questioned, worry evident in her voice after having seen his outburst.  Both Omega and Rouge could tell that there was something _off_ about Shadow ever since they had entered the workshop and knew there was something going on that he was not informing them on.

 

If only for a second, she noticed some sort of…hesitation? Before the cold gaze he usually wore returned.  If he had planned to tell them anything, he certainly was no longer.  Before she could speak up once more about the matter, he reclaimed his arm and made his way outside without another word.  While her first instinct **was** to go after the brooding hedgehog, Rouge knew there was business to take care off first.  With an exasperated sigh, the bat turned towards the wary fox who had steadily made his way back onto his feet.  His eyes watching both Omega and Rouge carefully.

 

Deciding to keep her distance for now, the bat gave the kit a gentle smile trying her best to sound as apologetic and friendly as possible.

 

“When I first suggested we come here this wasn’t exactly how I planned for things to work out, but what can a girl expect from a couple of muscle heads.” She shrugged, glaring to Omega.  “Go on now, apologize to our “friend” here Omega.  I think after what you did to the poor kid and his home, he at least deserves an apology.  Wouldn’t you say?”

 

For a moment the large robot merely looked on at the two silently.  Unsure if this was another “rhetorical question”, before finally answering seeing the bat make a slight motion with her head to continue.

 

“Forgive me Mutant Fox, while it **was** my intention to blow a hole through your home and hurt you if you did not comply, it was for the sake of the mission.”

 

 _Close enough, I suppose._   Rouge thought, her smile wavering for a moment after hearing Omega’s “apology” that did not seem to go well with the twin tailed kit.

 

“It’s Tails” He grumbled, “And apology **not** accepted.  Not until I hear exactly what mission you’re on about.  You just came in here demanding information about Eggman one minute but then Shadow-’’

 

“Why don’t we just forget about what Shadow said for the moment.” She interjected, “It’s just Eggman we’re here to see you about.  Not anybody else.”

 

Tails fell silent, still unsure on what she was telling him.

 

“Alright…Let’s say I believe you really are just here to ask me about Eggman.  Why me? What exact information do you think I have that G.U.N doesn’t already know or that you three couldn’t find out for yourselves?”

 

“Well, his whereabouts for starters.” She grinned, seeing Tails throwing out the same exact questioning Shadow and Omega had already grilled her about before arriving.  Her response merely earning her a quizzical look from the fox.

 

“You don’t know where he is and you can't find out where he is?”

 

“Unfortunately, G.U.N lost track of Eggman somewhere around these parts here…” She paused, as she reached inside her bosom for a map with a marked “x” indicating where he had last been spotted.  To give the two of them a clearer view at what they were looking at, she walked over to a work bench just off the side of them and placed the map on top of it. While still hesitant, the young kit’s curiosity got the better of him as he slowly broke the distance between the two.  He figured if he had to trust someone among the trio then Rouge felt like the safest bet, he also felt he could trust her to NOT grab him by the throat and toss him around. 

 

“This…This is pretty outdated information.” The fox said, his brow furrowing even further at what he was looking at.

 

“Eggman’s nowhere near this location and he hasn’t been in months!  Has there seriously been no one in the organization that’s been keeping tabs on Eggman’s whereabouts? What about G.U.N’s “vast resources” that they always talk about?”

 

Rouge could only offer up a grim smile in return.

 

“Admittingly, there hasn’t been much attention being focused on the doctor these days.”

 

“What?” Tails seem dumbfounded by the news he was receiving,

 

“What do you mean there hasn’t been any attention on him lately? Do they seriously not see him as a threat anymore just because he’s been fairly quiet?  I mean after what happened with Infinite, I would have that thought G.U.N would be more on top of things when it came to-’’

 

“It’s because of what happened with Infinite that G.U.N are all over the place right now.  They are also stretching out those “vast resources” of theirs to make sure something like that doesn’t happen again.”  She interrupted him, thinking a moment before she spoke again.

 

“You know, as well I do that there have been more things of our world starting to come through to this one.  Almost like the two are merging into one.  We’ve seen evidence of this little by little.  Other Mobians apart from us, new cities, and areas that were never here before suddenly making an appearance.”

 

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with...”

 

“G.U.N already feels wary about Sonic and your group-”

 

“What??? Even though Sonic has saved the world countless of times?” Tails began to argue,

 

“Let me finish” She raised a hand to stop him.

 

“..G.U.N has always felt wary of **all** of us, their mission is to keep what they see as their world safe.  They can’t deny that Sonic’s saved the planet MORE than a few times, but in their eyes all this trouble only began when **we** showed up in their world.  Now, there are more things from our world beginning to appear all over.  This is all new strange life to them that they have to make themselves aware off in fear that there may be another Sonic or Shadow, except one who **isn’t** on humanity’s side.” Her eyes seemed to narrow for a moment, “And we both know there IS another more…“troublesome Sonic” out there, so their worries aren’t _so_ unwarranted.”

 

Tails seemed to reconsider.  It was true that there had been a lot of new people and places from their world beginning to come into this one, and while he would have loved to have said there was nothing from their world they needed to be wary off..  He could not definitely say. He knew just like not all humans were bad not ALL Mobians were good. There were also other things out there besides the chaos emeralds that under wrong hands could be cause for concern.  The phantom rubies had made that very clear. So, he hesitated if only for a moment.

 

“..That still doesn’t mean that Eggman shouldn’t be considered a threat.  If anything, now it isn’t just the humans who need protection but other Mobians too.  Everyone suffered enough during Eggman and Infinites take over.  We don’t need another incident like that…  Everything’s just started to get relatively back to how things used to be, albeit with some new changes.. Still, if G.U.N wants to protect this world then they need to keep better tabs on their threats and Eggman is definitely one of them.” He finally said with conviction in his voice.

 

Rouge seemed to stare at him for a long while her expression unreadable, merely listening to everything he had to say before finally giving the kit an amused smile of sorts as she reached over to pat the young fox’s head.

 

“Hmhm, you’re going to turn out to be quite the hero one day aren’t you?~” She teased, catching a flustered Tails by surprise.

 

“W-Wha?..”

 

“Eggman is very much still considered a threat.” She assured him, “After all, we wouldn’t be here asking about him if we didn’t think he was.  G.U.N’s primary focus has just...shifted a little.  They’ve been helping rebuild the cities destroyed by his last scheme and helping the people affected by it.  Humans **and** Mobians alike.  Partner that up with them trying to keep up with the all new reported areas and Mobians coming to this world, while trying to track a slippery doctor who continues to go in and out of radar...” They currently had a lot on their plate, so hearing Tails talk about what G.U.N needed to do did miff her just a tiny bit. Not enough to break her friendly composure, but Rouge could not even remember the last time her team had been given any free time to themselves.  Hoping much less for a vacation seemed like a far-off dream.  She figured Knuckles was probably bored out of his mind without her charming company around, but alas work had to come first.  However, she had made a mental note to herself to find some time to visit that knuckle brained idiot.  Not only to grace him with her presence but in hopes that he would finally see reason and hand over the Master Emerald to someone like her who would truly appreciate its beauty. At this point, it seemed more likely for the latter to happen then her getting any sort of vacation time.

 

Tails seemed to register everything Rouge was telling him.  He felt just a tiny bit guilty for accusing G.U.N of not doing their jobs properly but was relieved more than anything to hear it was quite the opposite.

 

“I guess.. you all have been busy...” He admitted, about to apologize himself before Omega spoke up. 

 

“We have detracted from our main objective” Omega announced to the two. He had been hearing so much talk off Eggman, yet had failed to hear of any sort of location being revealed as to his whereabouts. Finding the conversation eventually pointless.

 

“Sorry, seems like my companion here is getting a bit ansty.” She commented, giving her robot friend an amused smile sensing his impatience.

 

“We really should be moving things along.” She agreed, while now looking back towards Tails. “You already know now what we want, and you already know why we can’t obtain that information from G.U.N itself.  As for our reasons for not being able to find out the information for ourselves, that’s just on account of our mission being “time sensitive”. If your wondering why its so time sensitive, I wouldn’t be able to explain without giving you more information regarding our mission.  Which we know I can’t do.  So how about it dearie?  Will you help a gal out here?” She asked, while leaning just a bit to close in for his nerves to take.

 

He quickly looked away, just a tad bit flustered as he thought over her request before finally letting out a sigh.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Much to his frustration, Shadow had allowed his anger to get the better of him.  The whole situation was unusual to him.  Seeing her floating and phasing right through people like some sort of ghost.  What was he supposed to think? That she was off dead somewhere and for some reason haunting the fox in the afterlife?  He figured if there was anyone she were to haunt, it would be that annoying blue pest that liked to insert himself where his presence did not belong.  It was a ridiculous thought though.  One that he found himself annoyed with the further he thought on it, and he did not understand why.  The two were certainly not close much less friends.  Though she unquestionably seemed to think otherwise from their interactions together.  Still, it was the image of her laying somewhere dead that left him…irked.  He pushed anymore of those ridiculous thoughts away and was left with only two other more likely options.  That he was losing his mind and seeing some sort of hallucination, or that the fox had finally crossed over that invisible line that separated him from being a smart young inventor to just another “mad scientist” like the doctor.  After the Inifinite incident, many things and people had changed.  He would not have been surprised if Tails had been one of those people.  The hero he idolized and thought of as a brother had been captured by Eggman, tortured for months, and presumed dead all that time.  The world they were living in had been in ruins and completely dominated by the doctor, so perhaps in his own twisted way this was the fox taking countermeasures to ensure nothing of that magnitude ever happened again.  He had enough experience with mad scientists to think this was just the result of some sort of “experiment” gone wrong, and the thought of him having gone so far as to experiment on the people he thought of as friends angered him. 

 

When he had confronted the fox, asking what he had done.  He had failed to give him any sort of straight answer, instead seeming more preoccupied with his own thoughts then anything.  Which only seemed to add fuel to the fire Shadow felt ignited inside of him.  Had it been any of the other fox's friends that he had decided to “experiment” on would he have reacted the same? 

 

He let out an exhausted sigh, as he felt himself continuing to question his own reasoning behind his outburst.  He was mentally and physically exhausted.  All these back to back missions were making him feel that he was close to hitting some sort of limit that he was not aware he had.  That he refused to admit he had.  Perhaps, that was why he had been so quick to jump to conclusions.  At the time it really had seemed the most likely possibility, but now as he walked further and further away from the workshop clearing his thoughts, did he consider the other option.  There was a **minuscule** chance that it truly was just a hallucination.  Why he would hallucinate about the Rose girl in particular was beyond his comprehension, but he was willing to suck up his remaining pride and just accept that perhaps it was just all fatigue.

 

“Hey…exactly how faraway do you plan to go?”

 

He stopped, hearing her voice very clearly with his own ears.

 

“I don’t think they can hear us from here..much less see us or…I guess more so YOU…They can’t see OR hear me regardless of where I am.” She said, while letting out what sounded like a small _saddened_ laugh.

 

Shadow turned, finally seeming to acknowledge her presence.  Much to the immense relief of Amy.

 

“You **can** see me...” She seemed to repeat to herself, almost as if it were something hard to believe and while he did not want to admit that he **could** see her.  He could not ignore that she was clearly still visible to him.  Even after stepping out of that workshop and clearing away his thoughts and fatigue, there she was.  Still hovering just slightly above ground, barefoot, with a white dress of sorts.  Still looking…

 

He found himself rubbing at the side of one of his temples, while trying to process all of this.  Back when he had a firm grip on the fox, demanding answers of him, before Rouge could reach out herself to pry the kit away from him.  Amy had reached out first, her hand making contact with his arm as she pleaded for him to stop.  It had been a strange sensation.  When she had been trying to attack Omega, her fists seemed to phase right through the robot without any sort of response.  Yet, he could _feel_ her hand as it tried to make contact with his.  He felt when it went _through_ him, causing him to immediately jerk away and drop the young fox.  Amy continued to talk then, saying something about Tails not knowing anything about her.  She had said something else, but Shadow had stopped listening at that point.  His thoughts a complete mess as he tried to take in what it was Rouge was saying to him, but also comprehend the scene in front of him.  If he was just imagining everything and truly losing his mind, then he needed to step out.  If she were truly there like he thought she was, then he would get her to follow him.

 

Would it have been easier to just accept he was simply going mad?

 

“Uhm..”

 

He looked up to her, finding that relieved look on her face once more as he did so.

 

“No offense, but could you maybe say something?.. Just, so I know for an **absolute** fact that you can see **and** hear me?  You keep looking at me when I talk, but I don’t know if you’re just doing that somehow strangely enough at the right exact time that I speak or it’s because you can-”

 

“I can see and hear you just fine, Rose.” He said, cutting off her incessant rambling.

 

She blinked, suddenly looking at him in confusion.

 

“Rose?” She asked, so quietly that Shadow had to strain his hearing just to catch it. “Is that…supposed to be my name?”

 

Shadow seemed to reel back for a moment at her question.  His eyes narrowing, unsure if this was some joke or form of teasing.  The expression plastered along her face seemed to say otherwise.

 

“That…It’s right, but it’s not right. I…” She trailed off, each time she tried to speak.  Looking downward in distress, feeling _something_ trying to will itself to the surface of her mind but..

 

“Amy?”

 

She flinched, her body instinctively reacting to having her name called.

 

_My name…_

“S-Say that again!” She looked back up to him, a sudden spark in her eyes.  Instantly breaking any distance between the two as she practically begged him to say her name once more.

 

Shadow quickly took a step back, confused as to her sudden…excitement?  He had been so taken aback that before he could even process what she was asking of him, he found his mouth moving on its own.

 

“A-Amy..”

 

Again, he saw as she seemed to react at being called out by him.  Her face lighting up with such... _joy_ at something so simple.

 

“And, all together now..”

 

Shadow glared, feeling his patience reach its limit.  There were so many questions that needed to be answered. The state she was in that needed to be addressed and _fixed_.  Yet, all she seemed to care about was having her name called out too by him.  He found himself..flustered.

 

“I don’t have time for this…either **tell me** what’s going on or I’ll just-”

 

“Please…” She stopped him, clasping her hands together as she made one final plea.

 

Shadow felt himself stiffen.  It was a senseless request.  One that he did not understand why she seemed to need so badly.  He should have refused.  Demanded answers as to what game she thought she was playing.  Demanded answers to the whole situation in front of them but seeing the face she was making towards him, he found himself averting his gaze from hers. 

 

There was a long silence before he finally seemed to open his mouth.

 

“Amy Rose”

 

Again, silence seemed to fall between them before he turned his gaze back to her. 

 

His eyes widened at the sudden realization that tears were spilling out from her eyes.  She knew how silly it must have looked, crazy even to him to be suddenly crying out of nowhere.  She had tried in vain to hold the tears back but hearing her name after so many days of not knowing who she was, and with no one to communicate too.  Not having any clear answers or options in sight, the tears continued to flow downward into the palm of her hands. 

 

Shadow watched on, hesitant as to his approach.   He was at a complete loss.  He slowly found his hand reaching out to the crying rose, before quickly retracting it as she looked back up to him.  Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled to him.  Her smile being the only thing that resembled the girl he knew before.

 

“Thank you”


End file.
